


small temptations

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Temptation, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 4: Tease/PlayfulFor the last hour, Crowley has begged Aziraphale to close up the shop, getting a no each time, hence why the shirt was now off. A trick to tease Aziraphale, and to get him to give in and procrastinate on his paperwork.That sly demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	small temptations

Aziraphale groaned.

He had to get work done, several hours of overtime with heavenly paperwork, and he had made that pretty clear to Crowley when he had asked if he could stay the night.

But, instead of listening, the demon was currently walking around his bookshop, without a shirt, while swinging his hips even more than usual, doing his very best to get the angel’s attention, and succeeding.

For the last hour, Crowley has begged Aziraphale to close up the shop, getting a no each time, hence why the shirt was now off. A trick to tease Aziraphale, and to get him to give in and procrastinate on his paperwork.

That sly demon.

Aziraphale wanted to say that he wasn’t affected, but that would be a lie.

Crowley had walked up towards him, and leaned over his desk, so closely, and gently poked his nose.

“Angel, come on, close up the shop for me.”

“No Crowley.”

Aziraphale saw how Crowley moved out of his sight, and then felt how Crowley gently embraced him from behind, hugged him hard, and whispered “Please” quietly into his ear before pulling away and doing a rather suggestive motion with his hips that caused his face to turn red.

“Crowley, st...stop teasing me!” he said, raising his voice, it cracked in the middle of the sentence, and Aziraphale felt the beads of sweat form on his forehead as all of him continued to tense up.

Crowley just grinned, showing off his fangs, before gently grabbing Aziraphale’s shirt collar. He used his free hand to lower his glasses, revealing his eyes. He gave him a look that almost melted Aziraphale.

“What’s the fun in that? I’d rather keep trying to tempt you angel. Heaven won’t get mad if the paperwork is late. And I’m bored angel.”

He had to take a deep breath to not lose his cool, Crowley was really getting to him.

“Crowley, I have wo…”

Before he could finish, he felt Crowley’s lips pressed against his own, in a soft, quick kiss.

“Okay, you have successfully tempted me, I’ll lock up the shop.”


End file.
